1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to display apparatuses and methods of manufacturing the display apparatuses, and more particularly, to flexible display apparatuses with respect to which a process of cutting a rim of a flexible panel is improved to cut the flexible panel to a desired shape and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flexible display apparatus is an apparatus having flexibility by forming a device layer for producing an image on a flexible substrate, and has an advantage in that the flexible display apparatus may be bent if necessary. When the flexible display apparatus is manufactured, a rim of a flexible panel is cut to a desired specification and shape, e.g., a round corner shape.